MGM ROAR
The MGM Roar is a sound effect from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It was created by Weddington Productions/Technicolor Sound Services creative Mark A. Mangini for "Poltergeist" (1982) for a beast in the film, and it ended up as part of the MGM logo preceeding the film. Used In TV Shows * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in the logo) * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Furrball for the Sneeze.") * Clarence (Heard once in "Zoo.") * Family Guy (Heard once in "Chick Cancer.") * Harvey Girls Forever! * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Heard in two Season 4 episodes.) * The Lion Guard (2016 TV Series) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers" "May the Best Pet Win!" and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well.") * Rugrats (Heard once in "Accidents Happen.") * Power Rangers (Heard once in "A Lion's Alliance.") * The Nostalgia Critic * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Homer Alone", "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star.", "$pringfield") * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Bowser Goes to the Movies.") Movies * A Christmas Story (1983) (Heard once in the logo) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) (Heard once in the logo.) * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) (Heard once in the logo) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) (Heard once in the logo.) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) (Heard once in the logo.) * The Archies in JugMan (2002) (Heard once in the logo, 2003 DVD & VHS versions) * Arthur and the Invisibles (2007) (Heard once in the logo, US theatrical printing only) * Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) * The Black Stallion (1979) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only.) * The Black Stallion Returns (1983) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only. 2016-present printings use the high-pitched version of the roar.) * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) (Heard once in the logo) * Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) (Heard once in the logo.) * College (2008) (Heard once in the logo.) * The Cutting Edge (1992) (Heard once in the logo.) * Dr. No (1962) (Current prints only.) * From Russia With Love (1963) (Current prints only.) * G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) (Heard once in the logo) * Goldfinger (1964) (Current prints only.) * GoldenEye (1995) (Heard once in the logo, current printings only) * Gorgo (1961) (Heard once in the logo.) * Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) (Heard once in the logo.) * Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) (Heard once in the logo.) * Ice Age (2002) * Igor (2008) (Heard once in the logo.) * Jaws The Revenge (1987) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King (2019) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Over the Hedge (2006) * The Princess Bride (1987) (Heard once in a high pitch in the logo, 2018 Criterion printing only. Note that the movie itself is still normal-pitched in that printing.) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * SYNC (2013) * Killer Pizza (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) * It's A Very, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) (Heard once in the logo, MGM printings only.) * Max (2015) * Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) * The Pink Panther (2006) (Heard once in the logo.) * The Pink Panther 2 (2009) (Heard once in the logo.) * Poltergeist (1982) (Debut) * The Princess Bride (1987) (Heard once in a high pitch in the logo, 2017-present printing only.) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (Heard once in the logo) * Rock-a-Doodle (1991) (Heard once in the logo, 2005-present printings only) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (Heard once in the logo) * Spaceballs (1987) (Heard once in the logo) * Stargate (1994) (Heard once in the logo) * Teen Wolf (1985) (Heard once in the logo, 2002-2017 printings only.) * Teen Wolf Too (1987) (Heard once in the logo, 2002-present printings only.) * The Dark Knight (2008) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) (Heard once in the logo.) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) (Heard once in the logo.) * The Terminator (1984) (Heard once in the logo, current prints only. Some printings use the high-pitched version of the roar.) * Thunderball (1965) (Current prints only.) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry * Where's Waldo (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) * Untitled Pink Panther Reboot (TBA) (Heard once in the logo) * We Bought a Zoo (2011) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) (Heard once in the logo) * Zookeeper (2011) (Heard once in the logo) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts Commercials Logos * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (1982-1987) (Logos) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (1986-2009) (Logos) * MGM/UA Home Video (1993-1998) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (2008-2012) (Logos) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (2012-Present) (Logos) * New Animal Productions (2010) (Logo) Video Games Promos Trailers * Igor (2008) (Trailers) (Heard once in "The Logo.") * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) (Trailers) (Heard once in "The Logo" in "The Teaser Trailer, Theatrical Trailer and Home Video Trailer.") * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * Barbershop (2002) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * Legally Blonde (2001) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * College (2008) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * Hercules (2014) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) * Arthur and the Invisibles (2007) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) * The Young Black Stallion (2004) (Trailers) * G.I. Joe Retaliation (2013) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) * Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde (2003) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) * Miss Potter (2006) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) (Trailers) (Heard once in the logo.) * The Pink Panther (2006) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) * The Pink Panther 2 (2009) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) * Skyfall (2012) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Logo.) * Jim Henson's Turkey Hollow (2015) (Trailers) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) (Trailers) TV Spots The Lion King (1994) (TV Spots) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Dragon Tales Parody Videos (Heard once at the beginning in "Sax and Violins.") * The Lion King As Told By Emoji | Disney * Mugman: Mugman's Headphones (Heard when tianna roars at Mugman) * Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz Image Gallery mgm logo.jpg MGM Roar.jpg|Atomic Betty MGM Roar Tom and Jerry The Fast and the Furry (2005) MGM ROAR.png|Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) MGM ROAR snapshot 2.jpg|Mugman: Mugman's Headphones MGM Roar Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Unknown Sound Effects